Fixtures including acoustical materials have conventionally provided only horizontally oriented surfaces or vertically oriented planar segments.
Co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 8,733,053 discloses systems and methods for supported architectural designs. Co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 8,782,987 discloses supported architectural structures.
There is a need for new types of acoustical ceiling and wall architectural fixtures. There is a further need for an improved architectural fixture providing a faceted surface. There is an additional need for an improved architectural fixture that provides a modular construction. There is also a need for an improved architectural fixture that provides a support structure for engagement of the architectural fixture with a surface. There is a need for an improved architectural fixture that provides engagement of modules with the support structure. There is a need for an improved architectural fixture that provides sound-absorption/sound attenuation benefits. The present invention satisfies these needs and provides other related advantages.